Al borde del precipicio
by Kairi Hiwatari Kon
Summary: La sonrisa de un dulce neko puedo esconder un dolor y una tristeza enormes. Basado en una historia real. Escrito por: Kairi Hiwatari Kon y Konotochan. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Bien, primero que nada, éste es un fic enteramente yaoi, así que si eres homófobico:

1° Acaso no leíste el sumary? ¬¬

2° Si no lo leíste, entonces, debiste hacerlo ¬¬

3° Si lo leíste y aun así entraste, pues una de dos, o necesitas lentes o eres masoquista o.o

4° Qué rayos haces aquí?! 

5° Sal antes de que sufras un trauma psicológico o un infarto o.oU

Si no eres homófobico: Bienvenido/a!!!!!! n.n

**Al bo****rde del precipicio**

**Por: ****Kairi Hiwatari Kon y Konoto-chan**

**Capítulo I: El Principio del Fin**

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho de cómo eran antes, ya no eran iguales, y había una gran posibilidad de que nunca fueran como antes, de hecho, era imposible. Un suspiro melancólico escapó de sus labios, sus bellos ojos ambarinos fueron cubiertos por los párpados, pasó una de sus acaneladas manos por sus negros cabellos en n además de cansancio.

--Ray?... Ray?.-escuchó el llamado de su amigo, saliendo inmediatamente.-Ray, estas bien?.-preguntó preocupado Keiji.

Keiji Tamada era el mejor amigo de Ray y su compañero de clases también. De negros cabellos, algo largos que le llegaban hasta medio cuello, sus lindos ojos del mismo color se mostraban preocupados ante el estado de animo que presentaba se mejor amigo. Frecuentemente se le veía pensativo y sumamente decaído, las crecientes ojeras le indicaban que estaba teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño.

A simple vista, la vida de Ray era perfecta. Una familia funcional, con una buena posición económica, dos hermanos con los que se llevaba de maravilla, era sobresaliente en el colegio y tenía un novio envidiable.

Pero la realidad era muy distante a lo que las demás personas pensaban, todo su mundo estaba poniéndose en su contra. Su familia no era en lo absoluto funcional, ni remotamente; se estaba rompiendo todo lazo fraternal entre él y sus dos hermanos, sus padres trabajaban todo el día, viajaban mucho por cuestiones de trabajo, teniendo la idea de que con el dinero se puede comprar la felicidad, las cosas con Bryan no eran miel sobre hojuelas ni todo color de rosa.

--Ray, estoy hablándote.-intentó mas el neko parecía no escucharle.-Ray!!.-pronunció su nombre ésta vez más fuertemente para que el otro le escuchara, porque parecía perdido en la luna.

--H-hai.-respondió el ojiambarino sobresaltado.

--Un centavo por tus pensamientos.-dijo sonriéndole.

--Lo siento.-se disculpó Ray, apenado.

--En que piensas, Ray?.-preguntó con curiosidad.

--Nada.-mintió, devolviendo la sonrisa a su amigo.-Son sólo tonterías.-dijo, restándole importancia.

--Está bien.-dijo siguiéndole la corriente, hizo nota mental, tenía que hablar con Ray muy seriamente sobre lo que le estaba pasando, comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad.

--Sigamos con el trabajo, que aún nos falta la mitad.-dijo Ray sonriendo animadamente.

--Hai.-Keiji también sonrió.

El ojiambarino se reprendió a sí mismo, se suponía que estaba tratando de manejar sus problemas él solo, y sin que nadie lo notara, no le gustaba que la gente se preocupara. Se avergonzó profundamente de sí mismo, tratando de esconder lo que sentía bajo una falsa e hipócrita máscara de felicidad; en esos momentos deseaba más que nada estar solo, poder analizar la posible solución a sus problemas de forma serena y sin ningún exaltamiento.

Tenía, también, unas enormes ganas de llorar, sus bellos ojos ámbar se cristalizaron, llenándose de lágrimas, pero las reprimió, pestañeando repetidas veces, no quería llorar frente a su amigo, no quería que se preocupara, ya se desahogaría en casa, solo, como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía muchos días.

Y había descubierto que no dormir estaba comenzando a causar estragos en él, esas horribles ojeras que opacaban la belleza de sus inmaculados ojos dorados.

El neko estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no noto cuando Keiji lo abrazo, el abrazo que Keiji le brindaba era un abrazo tan calido que Ray no pudo evitarlo mas y comenzó a llorar, Keiji al notarlo, abrazó mas fuerte a ojiambarino.

--Tranquilo—decía con una voz muy dulce, susurrándole al oído.

--No es mi intención—sollozo Ray con la voz quebrada.

--No te preocupes, desahógate, llora todo lo que necesites, eso te hará sentir un poco mejor—dijo mientras acariciaba el suave cabello negruzco de su amigo.

Los delgados brazos del neko rodearon el cuello de Keiji, aferrándose a él, mientras éste acariciaba la espalda de Ray, tratando de calmarlo.

--Shhh… tranquilo-susurró, estrechando el cuerpo del más bajo entre sus brazos.

--Y-yo… ya no… puedo más-dijo el ojiambarino entre sollozos, apenas audibles, las palabras eran pronunciadas por sus labios temblorosos, al tiempo que las gotas saladas escapaban de sus bellos ojos.

Keiji sintió las cálidas lágrimas del neko mojar la piel de su cuello, mientras sus propios ojos se cristalizaban, sintiéndose tremendamente impotente ante el dolor y desesperación de Ray; por el momento dejaría que descargara su dolor, que se desahogara aunque sea un poco, pero después, trataría de saber lo que le sucedía a su amigo, porque se le destrozaba el alma en lo más profundo el verle así.

CONTINUARA

Kairi: al fin la inspiración llego a mi y pues espero que les guste este fic que estamos escribiendo Konoto-chan y yo, espero que dejen sus comentarios n.n…


	2. Capitulo 2: Tormenta

**Al bo****rde del precipicio**

**Por: ****Kairi Hiwatari Kon y Konoto-chan**

Capitulo 2: Tormenta

Después de que Ray se tranquilizara un poco, Keiji le hablo.

--que es lo que te pasa Ray??—pregunto con preocupación el chico

--no es nada, Keiji—dijo con una sonrisa falsa el neko

--un "nada" siempre significa algo Ray—dijo mirándolo a los ojos—Ray, yo quiero ayudarte, y por eso esperare a que tu quieras hablar conmigo—sonriéndole—sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

--lo se,--el neko le sonrió con sinceridad—-lo se príncipe del país de los cerezos—susurro

Keiji se sonrojo al escuchar como lo había llamado Ray, sin embargo, no quiso preguntarle porque lo había hecho, pues en el fondo le había encantado que su amigo lo llamase así.

--bien continuemos con el trabajo Ray—dijo ocultando su rostro

--hai-respondió el neko

Ambos chicos terminaron el trabajo en poco tiempo, en la noche ya ahora de que ambos se fuesen cada uno a su casa, Keiji acompaño a Ray hasta su casa.

--bueno Ray, me voy a mi casa, mañana nos vemos en el colegio-dijo sonriéndole

--hasta mañana Keiji-respondió el neko devolviéndole la sonrisa

Keiji se fue a su casa y Ray entro a la suya sin imaginar que su hermano Kai lo estaba esperando en su habitación.

El neko se dirigió a su habitación, al llegar a ella se acostó en su cama, pues estaba demasiado cansado, pero, de pronto sintió un peso encima de su cuerpo, se giro un poco, y descubrió que era su hermano Kai.

--Kai, me asustaste-dijo el neko—que crees que haces?-dijo al ver que su hermano no tenia intenciones de moverse.

--te quiero Ray-dijo el chico de cabello bicolor-

--yo también te quiero Kai, eres mi hermano-respondió el neko con una pequeña sonrisa

--no entiendes Ray, yo te amo, te deseo-dijo mientras besa el cuello de Ray-

--aléjate Kai-le grito el neko, tratando de que su hermano lo dejara-

--Ray, me encantas cuando te haces el difícil- dijo Kai con la voz entre cortada

--Kai, por favor, déjame-decía con lágrimas en los ojos-

--ambos sabemos que eso no es lo voy ha hacer-dijo el bicolor mientras mordía fuertemente el cuello de su hermano-

--Kai-sollozaba

En ese momento llego su hermano menor Takao, y llamo a su hermano Kai.

--Kai, ven tengo algo muy importante que contarte-dijo Takao muy emocionado-

--ya voy hermano-dijo desde la habitación de Ray- y tu-mirando a su hermano bajo el—no se te olvide que esto lo terminaremos mañana-dijo al tiempo que le hacia otra marca en su hermoso cuello.

-el neko solo sollozaba, y lagrimas recorrían su hermoso rostro—Takao te esta esperando-dijo con voz temblorosa

--eso ya lo se,-dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación de Ray

Esa noche el neko se la paso en vela, pues tenia mucho miedo de que su hermano Kai regresara, sin poder dormir, llego la mañana, se levanto temprano y se fue rápidamente a su escuela, al llegar se sorprendió de ver ya en su salón a Keiji, pues era muy temprano.

--Keiji que haces aquí, tan temprano-pregunto el neko

--la pregunta es que haces tu aquí tan temprano-le sonrió-yo siempre llego a esta hora, ya sabes, estoy acostumbrado a ser el primero-le dijo sonriéndole-

--lo que pasa es que no quería seguir en mi casa, además quería llegar temprano y repasar el trabajo que hicimos anoche-fingiendo una sonrisa-

--entiendo, así me haces compañía-dijo tratando de animar al neko-

--si, en lo que los demás llegan los demás-tratando de sonreír-

--y esa bufanda Ray?-le pregunto mirándolo, al ver que su amigo se ponía nervioso decidió olvidar esa pregunta-olvídalo, hace frió, así que es mejor traer algo para abrigarse-le dijo ofreciéndole una hermosa sonrisa- dime hoy veras a Bryan?-dijo tratando de que el neko no pensara en lo que le había pasado en su casa-

--si,-dijo con una gran sonrisa el neko, misma que hizo sentir triste a Keiji, pero el neko no lo noto-hoy lo veré, iremos a la torre de Tokio-decía sin dejar de sonreír-

--me alegra mucho, espero que te diviertas, además hoy es viernes-dijo sonriendo, y así ocultando su tristeza-

--oye Keiji, puedo quedarme en tu casa?-susurro el neko-

--claro, que puedes venir a quedarte a mi casa-le dijo sonriéndole-hace tiempo que no vas, y a mi mamá le alegraría verte-colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo-

--gracias Keiji-dijo al momento que abrazaba a su amigo

Axial estuvieron un rato, hasta que legaron sus demás compañero y el profesor de la clase que tenían.

--hoy abra examen-dijo serio el profesor-los chicos que mencione son los que ya han exentado la materia-dijo el profesor mirando la lista que tenia-que vergüenza me dan, solo dos chicos han exentado mi materia-jóvenes Kon y Tamada,-dijo el profesor

--si sensei?-pregunto Keiji-

--pueden salir, ustedes ya tienen 10, no es necesario que presenten este examen-

--pero, si queremos podemos hacerlo verdad?-pregunto Keiji, al momento que miraba a Ray

--si, sensei, dejenos hacer el examen a nosotros tambien-pido Ray con una hermosa sonrisa-

--esta bien, pueden hacer el examen-dijo resignado el profesor-

--gracias sensei-dijeron ambos chicos

El examen comenzo y 5 minutos después Keiji ya habia terminado, porque provoco la sorpresa del profesor.

--Tamada, no crees que deberias meditar bien las preguntas, aun hay mucho tiempo -decía el profesor mientras checaba las respuestas-

--eso hice, lo que pasa es que es bastante sencillo-dijo el chico, provocando la ira de sus demás compañeros

--ya termine sensei-dijo Ray al tiempo que iba a entregar su examen-

-el profesor tomo el examen de Ray y lo junto con el de Keiji para revisarlos-pueden salir chicos-dijo el profesor al ver que las respuestas de ambos chicos estaban correctas-

--vámonos Ray, dejemos que los compañeros se concentren-dijo Keiji dedicandoles una sonrisa a sus compañeros que quisieron matarlo con la mirada-

--Vamonos Keiji, -dijo el neko al momento que salía con Keiji, vaya que su amigo podía ser agradable, pero, tambien podía ser un poco molesto-porque lo hiciste Keiji?-pregunto el neko-

--a que te refieres Ray-dijo mirando confundido al neko-

--lo de provocar a los compañeros-explico el neko

--por nada, solo quería que te divirtieras un rato-dijo sonriéndole-

--gracias Keiji-dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla-

El dia transcurrio con tranquilidad, hasta que llego la hora de salir.

--bueno Ray, yo paso por ti a tu casa, te parece bien a las 9 de la noche?-pregunto Keiji

--si, a esa hora esta bien-dijo sonriendole

--entonces a esa hora nos vemos, cuídate-dijo el muchacho mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-bueno, ya me voy,-dijo mientras se alejaba-

--ya casi es hora de ir al lugar donde veré a mi Bry-chan-decía al tiempo que tomaba el metro para llegar a Tokio, una vez ahí, busco el parque donde habían quedado de verse, para luego ir a la torre-

--creo que todavía no llega-dijo el neko mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas-seguramente no debe tardar-dijo mientras tocaba su cuello-espero que no note esto-

Al poco tiempo llego su novio y juntos subieron a la torre, por petición de Bryan habían subido hasta la parte mas alejada de la gente.

--te extrañe tanto mi Bry-chan-decía el neko mientras abrazaba a su novio

--yo tambien te extrañe mucho Ray-decía mientras le daba un beso y comenzaba a acariciar su pecho y su cuello- quítate eso-dijo refiriéndose a la bufanda del neko-

--pero…Bry-chan, hace frió y este…-el neko esta muy nervioso, lo que hizo que su novio se molestara y le quitara la bufanda-

--quien demonios te hizo esto-pregunto muy enojado el pelilavanda-

--me…cai, y me pegue-dijo sin mirar a su novio-

--si claro, y yo naci ayer-dijo tomando fuertemente los brazos de su novio, haciedole daño-

--Bryan me lastimas-decia el neko con lagrimas-

--dime quien demonios te hizo eso-sin soltar al neko-

--ya te dije que me cai, lo siento-decia con llorando-

--olvidalo-dijo dejando solo al neko-

--Bryan-susurro el chico mientras sobaba sus brazos-porque me pasa esto a mi-se dejo caer al suelo y comenzo a llorar abiertamente, se sentia tan solo, tan triste y ni siquiera su novio estaba ahí para apoyarlo……………………………..

CONTINUARA

Kairi: al fin la inspiración llego a mi y pues espero que les guste este fic que estamos escribiendo Konoto-chan y yo, espero que dejen sus comentarios n.n…


	3. Capitulo 3

El cielo de Tokio lentamente comenzó a oscurecerse, para muchos la torre de Tokio era un lugar magnifico para admirar las estrellas que comenzaban a salir, algo realmente especial para los turistas y para todo aquel al que le gustara el romanticismo, sin embargo, ese no era el caso de un joven que miraba por el cristal de la amplia galería en la que se encontraba, el dolor que sentía no solo era físico, era mas bien espiritual, pues no podía evitar pensar que su mundo estaba desmoronándose, lo único que le quedaba era su mejor amigo, el único al que podía llamar amigo Keiji.

-….Keiji- susurro el joven, con una enorme tristeza en su corazón-…porque ni siquiera mi novio cree en mi, porque me deja solo cuando mas lo necesito?-decía mientras varias lagrimas perladas mojaban su bello rostro-

Sin percatarse que otro joven lo escuchaba atentamente, podía sentir el dolor de su amigo, hacia tiempo que lo había empezado a notar raro, demasiado distraído, en momentos incluso ausente.

Se acerco lentamente y sin hacer mucho ruido al joven que estaba llorando, sin pronunciar palabras, lo abrazo, mientras trataba de calmarlo.

-….sh..sh….todo estara bien-decia con una voz suave-

-Keiji..-dijo el muchacho mientras se abrazaba mas a su amigo-no puedo mas…-decia con mucho pesar.

Keiji se limitaba a acaciar el cabello oscuro de su amigo, tratando de que se calmara, después de un rato, el chico mas bajo ya se habia calmado un poco, por lo que el otro se animo a preguntar algo.

-Ray…. no quiero ser entrometido ni mucho menos, pero en donde esta Bryan- decia el con voz firme, pero al mismo tiempo suave- se supone que deberia estar contigo-

-el y yo….creo que terminamos-decia mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus bellos ojos color ambar.

-que que cosa?-decia sorprendido mientras que su corazón sentia una pequeña esperanza-pero, porque?

-no lo se-con voz ahogada- sabes…todo el mundo cree que mi novio es perfecto…que tenemos una relacion de ensueño-mientras respiraba profundamente-

-y no es asi?-cuestiono su amigo, mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

-en lo mas minimo, las personas no podrian estar mas equivocadas-suspirando

-quieres hablar de ello?-sin dejar de mirarlo- sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

-lo se, creo que hablar me ayuda un poco, es que no puedo solo con todo esto-mirando a su amigo, decidio contarle todo lo que pasaba en su relación con Bryan.

-te escucho-con voz tranquila-

Pues bien, nuestra relacion es todo menos una relacion, es decir, desde que somos novios, hara un año aproximadamente, el quiere que nos vemos en secreto, que nadie sepa de nuestra relacion, por ejemplo sus amigos ni siquiera saben que tiene novio- relataba el pelinegro-

-y nunca le pediste que lo hiciera, que les hablara a sus amigos de ti?- interrumpio Keiji.

-una vez me lo dijo, me dijo "quieres que les diga que eres mi novio?" –

-y que le respondiste?-

-no le respondi nada, pues aunque queria que le hablara a sus amigos sobre mi, no queria que lo hiciera porque yo se lo pedia, queria que lo hiciera porque el queria hacerlo, y nunca lo hizo- respirando profundamente- y creo que yo ya no puedo soportar eso.

Keiji solo atino a colocar una de sus suaves manos en el hombro de su amigo

-tu te mereces algo mucho mejor, no vale la pena-mirando a su amigo-Ray…hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo….-mientras tomaba las manos de su amigo entre las suyas-

Ray miro nervioso a Keiji.

-…que pasa Keiji?- dijo mirando fijamente los hermsos ojos negros de su amigo-

-lo que pasa es que…yo…-sonrojado-yo estoy enamorado de ti-mirandolo-

-estas bromeando Keiji?-realmente muy sorprendido

-no, es la verdad, estoy enamorado de ti- sin dejar de miralo- no te preocupes-dijo al instante al darse cuenta de que su amigo bajaba la mirada con tristeza- yo entiendo que no me puedas corresponder-

-lo siento Keiji, lo siento-susurraba-

-tranquilo- le decia-si te confese mis sentimientos, no fue para que me correspondieras, sino para que supieras que por lo menos le importas a alguien en el mundo, y ese alguien soy yo-decia con voz suave.

-yo, no se que decir……

CONTINUARA

Hola queridos peeps, bueno aquí les dejo este pequeño capitulo, se que es muy corto, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo.

Tambien les ofrezco una muy sincera disculpa por no haber escrito hasta ahora, gomen nasai. Espero que les guste.


End file.
